Bath time
by emismpunk
Summary: It has an unspoken rule about it. It is something every male nation has experienced at one time or another, bath time. But these times are no ordinary baths, they involve a seductive little blonde that leaves them hot an bothered. Kiku decides to get revenge on the little minx that all the men both dread and can't get enough of, but Alfred has other plans. JapAme Collab 91RedRoses


So this was an idea I had about perverted Uke!America who likes to sneak in on other nations while they are taking baths and clean them in a...very unique way.

I told 91RedRoses about it and she wrote me the beginning of this so we made a one day little collab and I finished up so please enjoy and thank 91RedRoses for pushing this into motion.

* * *

Japan licked his lips. It was that time again... bath time. He had everything prepared, and this time! This time... he was ready.

Calmly (or at least he appeared so outwardly) he stripped and stepped into the warm water. A sigh of contentment escaped his throat as his muscles automatically relaxed under the soothing fluid and bubbles. For a few heartbeats he simply enjoyed the respite, and let himself be lulled by the warm water.

Then... a giggle. Japan subtly tensed and prepared. It was time. Alfred was here.

Slowly Japan opened his eyes as the golden hair emerged from underneath the bubbles. A little golden cowlick stood proud (mimicking a certain part of Japan's lower body) among the bubbles as the rest of the body appeared. Next it was mischievous, come-hither blue eyes. Then a saucy smile just barely not a smirk. Then a muscular and fit chest that shimmered as bubbles and water dripped a path down to the lower half that barely provided modesty... Japan was cursing the bubbles so much right now.

Still, as any good host, Japan greeted his guest with a congenial smile, "Hello again Alfred, what brings you here?"

Another giggle escaped the blonde. "I think you know why Ki-k-u~" Alfred said, sway his hips seductively as the water and bubbles made slick paths along tan skin.

Kiku gulped at the action. No this wasn't the time to get caught in those blue eyes and plump, pink, wet, luscious lips that would feel so good on his co-No! He was prepared for this, he wouldn't get caught up in the moment. This was his time to turn the tables.

Kiku forced himself to remain nonchalant as he relaxed his upper body against the tube... and one hand drifted towards his net. He would capture Alfred tonight and the blond would be screaming his name all night. He gave Alfred hooded, predatory black eyes as he replied, "You wish to beta one of my new games? Or perhaps you forgot something at the last anime convention we went to and want my help retrieving it?"

Alfred giggled again and got down on his hands before crawling hands and knees over to the reclining Nation. Japan thanked all his ancestors and gods as he watched the blond crawl towards him, hips swaying with every moment and bubbles sliding down his plush backside... Kiku had never been so jealous of bubbles before in his life. Kiku barely kept himself from licking his lips.

Blue eyes continued to sing their siren song, and Alfred purred, "Oh~ Kiku! I'm not here for that..."

It toke all his might not to jump the blonde right there. His grip hardened on the net. He'd have plenty of time to do that later.

Alfred swayed his hips as he crawled towards the raven head before settling right before pale legs, one hand rested on Kiku's leg and moved upwards with a fluttering touch that left goosebumps in its wake. "You know what I'm here for. So let's cut to the chase hmm?" Blue eyes gleamed, pink tongue coming out to wet plump lips.

Kiku simply grunted, "If you insist..."

And Alfred started his "show." He raised his torso up and the bubbles and his hands run down his chest, playing with his pert nipples and letting out a little whimper for the audience. Blue eyes pierced Kiku as that pink, pink tongue dragged over lips and then Alfred's fingers. The sight sent the last bit of blood remaining anywhere other than Kiku's groin straight to his "Tokyo Tower." Kiku's fingers twitched and he ached to reach out and touch the dancing blond, but he restrained himself.

For there were rules for this little viewing party. You couldn't touch Alfred until he touched you first. If you managed to remain still and keep from touching the blond during "Act I" then you got to go to "Act II." In Act II, Alfred would begin to clean you, touch you, lips would graze hot trails down your body... and if you still managed to remain calm... then you got to see "Act III."

Kiku's plan REQUIRED him getting to Act III. He needed the blond that close and focused elsewhere if the net was going to work. As long as Kiku could hold out and remain relaxed and unmoving, Alfred would get close enough for him to use the net to trap the blond. And THAT is when the REAL fun would begin.

Alfred ran his fingers over his lips as he gave Kiku a heated glance and smirk before grabbing a bottle of liquid soap and lathering it before wiping it over as much skin he could, over pink nipples, taut stomach and narrow hips. Brushing against the insides of his thighs and letting out a small moan for his audience.

Kiku straightened and tensed. Here it was, Act II... he knew from whispered talks from the other Nations that most couldn't make it past Act II, but Kiku was trained as a samurai. He could remain stoic and calm even if he was cutting open his belly... he WOULD survive this and reap his just rewards!

After Alfred finished soaping up, the blond minx placed both hands on Kiku's shoulders before he began to "clean" the Asian man. Soapy body pressed against Kiku and RUBBED. It was sinful. Kiku bit his tongue hard to keep from moaning as he felt Alfred grind and rub against him... the soap from Alfred's body rubbing onto Kiku. And those hands! Those tan hands were underneath the water rubbing against Kiku's skin everywhere, except for the one place Kiku desperately wanted Alfred to touch. Every gram of self-control Kiku possessed went into keeping from bucking up or moaning or touching Alfred. He just had to make it through this torture. He had to stay strong!

Pink lips smirked, Alfred pressed his body against the other. Skillfully cleaning nearly every inch of the other with his own body. Rubbing himself against the other's legs and chest and using his hands to clean the rest. Tan fingers stroking and massaging soap over the Japanese nation's body, except for that area. Of course Alfred was teasing the other, letting his fingers run up the others thigh or down his stomach like he was going to touch the organ that was most likely throbbing with want but right before he would he changed his their direction.

Alfred was amused. Kiku was getting close to breaking it seemed. He felt the hips twitching beneath his hands. Alfred loved this game of his. Loved the way all these semes trembled under the uke. He freely admitted to himself that he liked being on bottom, he liked having another body move above him, in him... it was a wonderful feeling. But there was something appealing about knowing that HE had control too. That the semes wanted him so badly that they would do their best to remain still just to keep him with them, torturing them, teasing them for a little while longer.

The feelings of power were seductive for Alfred.

Although, something felt a little bit off this night with Kiku (one of his semes who bubble-bath called him the most). The man was normally much twitchier or would have started to talk to Alfred by now. It was making the uke suspicious.

Kiku bit his lips in an attempt to keep the moans from Alfred's ministrations from breaking free. Oh how he just wanted to buckle into the other but if he did, he'd lose and be right back at the start.

He'd have to make his move soon.

Kiku let out another hissed breath as finally-FINALLY!- one of Alfred's hands ghosted over Kiku's member. Kiku choked back a grunt and barely managed to keep from bucking. Alfred giggled and said, "Well! I guess someone is ready for the next step?"

Kiku barely resisted cheering. The time had come. Alfred began to focus on kissing and licking down and down and down Kiku's body. Not noticing that one of Kiku's hands was grasping something outside Alfred's vision.

Alfred's warm tongue left thin trails of saliva over Kiku's pale skin as he licked and kissed down the thin but muscular body. Finally reaching the other's pelvic region, he kissed the base of Kiku's organ. His hand ghosted over the others member before gripping it firmly and stroking it, bringing it to full attention.

Blue eyes gleamed at brown before going back at the task at hand, tan fingers stroking the organ.

"This part needs extra care to clean" Alfred giggled, turning to get more soap. It was a mistake on his part, before he knew it a net was thrown onto him.

"W-What!?" Alfred asked, struggling against the netting in vain.

It was Kiku's turn to lick his lips. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day Alfred-san." He said.

With surprising strength he lifted the struggling blonde up and over his shoulder and carried him to his bedroom. He layed the still netted blonde onto the bed, not caring that they were both dripping wet.

Alfred's body was shimmering from the bath water sliding down his skin, he shivered from the cold air of the bedroom versus the warmth of the bathroom.

He was losing control or rather...he all ready lost it.

Alfred looked up at Kiku who looked down with lustful eyes. Kiku's erection throbbing with want to bury himself to the hilt in the blonde and now he would finally be able to.

Pulling out a long blue ribbon that matched the beautiful blonde's eyes he wrapped Alfred's wrists behind his back before taking the net off completely.

"K-Kiku come one, ah let's talk about this." Alfred stuttered, smiling nervously and pulling against the tightly tied ribbon and looking around for some kinda of escape.

"We will have plenty of time to talk later." Kiku smirked, climbing onto the bed and leaning over Alfred. Drool gathered at the side of his mouth before he quickly wiped it away.

His organ twitched while Alfred twisted against his bindings causing his back to arch, hips turned and chest to be popped out which created an erotic view for the raven haired man.

Slipping his hand under one of his pillows he pulled out a tube of lube, quickly lathering his fingers in its contents and brought his now slick fingers to Alfred's entrance.

"No! Don't." Alfred tried to wiggle away from the touch despite the fact he was actually enjoying the situation but if he turned into a moaning mess and let Kiku see it then he'd lose what was left of the small control he still had over the other who was clearly letting his own lust take over. If he held out he could still turn the tables back into his favor.

"Don't worry Alfred-san, this will feel good." Kiku said, one slick didget slipping into the blonde and pushing deep before adding another and twisting and curling them against the velvety walls as he added another and stretched the passage for his throbbing erection.

Kiku's fingers ran along the sides of the wet and hot passage, stretching and twisting inside the blonde before he decided Alfred was ready.

Pulling out his fingers while Alfred bit his lip to suppress a whine of loss.

He slicked his own shaft with the vanilla scented lube, Kiku smiled at Alfred.

"Ready?" He asked, Alfred pouted and turned away, not about to give the other the pleasure of hearing him give any response of want.

Kiku only smirked, he'd have Alfred moaning his name and begging for him in only a matter of time.

Kiku pulled one of Alfred's legs over his shoulder and the other over his waist as he brought his aching organ to the other's puckering opening. His cock was all ready leaking pre-cum, he couldn't wait to be inside of the other. Without waiting any longer he pressed into the tight cavern, almost searing heat wrapped around his organ and pulled him in deeper and even Alfred could not suppress the moan from being filled.

Slowly but surely Kiku began to move. Moaning at the tight heat Alfred provided. This was far better than anything he could ever have imagined the other felt like.

Alfred smirked under him, he might regain control yet. Deciding to play his part until the right moment he moaned for the asian man, hoping it would cause the other to let down his guard.

Kiku eventually picked up speed and trusted harder into the blonde, enjoying the sounds Alfred was making unaware they were only half in pleasure. All the while Alfred pulled against the ribbons around his wrists.

Finally he broke free and let Kiku thrust into him a little more, he had to admit it did feel good but it would feel even better when he was in control.

"Ah! Kiku you feel so good~" Alfred moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Kiku only grinned in response until he realized Alfred's arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulder and the smirk on Alfred's face. Before he could utter so much as a word, Alfred flipped them and quickly grabbed Kiku's wrists and tied them to the headboard with the same blue ribbon Kiku had tied his in.

"Hmm how the tables have changed~" Alfred purred, cat-like eyes staring into chocolate ones.

Alfred shifted his hips and enjoyed the moan that came from Japanese nation. "You were right this does feel good." He pressed his hips down, Kiku's organ reaching deeper than it had.

In response Kiku groaned at the tight warmth Alfred was doing to him.

Placing the palms of his hands on Kiku's hips and moving the up to pale chest and down again. Alfred moved his hips in a agonizingly slow way for Kiku up and down. A smirk on plump lips as Kiku threw his head back and tried to thrust his hips upwards.

"Alfred-san please, don't tease!" Kiku whined, desperate to feel the hot passage hugging his painfully throbbing organ.

Alfred in response kept up with his slow pace, walls clenching tightly around the twitching shaft.

"You want me to move faster?" He asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Then beg~" Alfred said, swaying his hips and pressing all the way down, taking Kiku to the hilt.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku moaned.

"That doesn't really sound like begging. I guess you really don't want it then." Alfred said in fake sadness, starting to get off the pale nation.

"No! Alfred-san please! Move faster, take me deeper into you, fuck yourself on me!" Kiku begged.

"That's more like it." Alfred said, taking Kiku back into him in a quick, sudden motion making both nations moan out at the action.

steadying himself by placing his hands on Kiku's shoulders and slammed his hips down onto Kiku's shaft. Rocking and grinding them against Kiku causing a string of moans and groans to come forth from both.

Kiku was in heaven, pure bliss. Alfred's walls hugged his shaft in a tight embrace. He could feel the pressure building up he was going to cum soon.

Alfred could feel Kiku's cock throbbing intensify inside him. Kiku was getting ready to cum, perfect.

Alfred purposly moved his hips faster and toke as much as he could have of Kiku inside him.

All the while Kiku moaned, enjoying the hot wet walls rubbing him in all the right ways. The pressure was getting bigger just a little more and- He hissed as cool air hit his erection.

He opened his eyes to see Alfred no longer on him or even on the bed. He looked to the side to see Alfred stretching and giving him a nice view of perfectly round orbs and smirking at him over his shoulder.

"This has been fun but i really should be going." Alfred said, grabbing a nearby robe and slipping it over golden skin.

"You're not going to actually leave me like this." Kiku said, finally understanding that he had been playing in Alfred's game all along.

"I'm sorry Kiku but i really have to go. Until next time~" He giggled, leaving the room with a small wave.

"WAIT! Alfred at least untie me!" Kiku yelled after the laughing blonde. His organ throbbed pitifully from want of release.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. He'd been played a fool. He had tried to get back at Alfred by changing the table but the blonde had turned the tables back on him.

"I guess i'm just going to have to take another bath soon." He said, smiling. Thinking of what he could do the next time when it was Alfred's bath time but first he needed to take care of his Tokyo tower.

But next time he would be ready, ready to make sure he was the one that made it out on top and Alfred was the one left a moaning mess.

Yes that would be perfect. Now how was he supposed to get out of these bindings?

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked it.


End file.
